


Was it Just a Dream?

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Ensign Mary Sue, have been taken captive by hostile aliens. It's Captain Kirk and the team to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it Just a Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Star Trek or its characters. I make no profit from this work of fiction.

Being assigned to the Enterprise had been everything you dreamed it would be. State of the art facilities, exciting missions, great crew morale, encounters with new species, and more new alien plants to examine than you could have imagined. The dream had dissolved into a nightmare, however, when your landing party was unexpectedly attacked by some of the natives. Lieutenant Wilson had tried to explain that your presence was allowed by the treaty with the Federation, but weapons had been drawn before the Enterprise could be contacted. And since half the landing party wasn't even armed, a surrender had been forced.

You and your crew mates were transported to a holding facility.

Lieutenant Wilson demanded that the Enterprise be contacted immediately; he was silenced by a punch to the gut.

You'd had enough. You lunged at the nearest guard, spinning and kicking out. One went down, but another came up quickly behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

“This one seems a little … feisty,” he growled into your ear just before you stomped on his foot. It was enough to slip from his grasp. Out of the corner of your eye, your heart sank as you realized you were on your own. The rest of the team was cornered by the armed guards. The momentary distraction caused you to miss the leg sweeping your feet out from under you. Two guards dragged you back up by your arms as you struggled. Then things got fuzzy after the jab of a hypospray hit your neck.

When you came to, you were in a dark room. You could hear the voices of the aliens out in the hall; they sounded frantic. You attempts to get up were halted by the restraints locking your wrists behind your back and ankles together.

A soft moan escaped your lips as dizziness overcame you again. Damn drug. “Exciting missions” indeed! Your tongue felt weighed down.

There were more strange sounds outside the cell that you attempted to decipher. Finally, Lieutenant Wilson's voice cut through the fog.

“... should be around here, Captain … she put up quite a fight, and they drugged her with something.”

“Understood. Get back to the beam out point; we'll find the ensign.”

You tried to sit up and call out but could only manage a moan and almost blacked out again.

The cell door opened. “Spock, I've found her! Round everyone up. We're getting out of here.” Someone knelt next to you, and you prayed you wouldn't throw up on their boots. “Ensign? Can you hear me?”

You moaned again as a warm hand touched your back and rubbed it a little.

“Hang on, I've got the key for those.”

A moment later, your wrists were free and strong hands helped you to sit up. Of all the people that could have rescued you, it was the Captain himself.

He grinned at you. “Heard you gave 'em hell, Ensign,” he said as he unlocked the ankle cuffs. “Nice work. C'mon, let's get you out of here. Can you stand?”

You nodded, not wanting to look completely like an idiot in front of him. His arms came up around you, helping you to shaky feet. The room swayed, but you tried to remember your duty. “Captain --”

He was still smiling. “At ease, Ensign.” His arm remained around your waist as you valiantly hobbled out of the cell and into the hallway. “Everyone else has already beamed back. We're dealing with the people that attacked you. I'm sorry you were all caught up in this.”

You managed a wry smile. “Comes with the job description, Captain.” Your footsteps started to become a little more unsteady as you moved towards two more officers – Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy.

“The facility is secure, Captain,” the Commander reported.

You tried to hold onto consciousness, but it slipped away bit by bit until you lost the ability to stay upright.

“Whoa! Hang on, Ensign!” the Captain cried. You realized as the world was reduced to only sound and touch that he was holding you as you could only hang limply in his arms. “Bones!”

The whir of a tricorder sounded nearby. “She'll be all right, Jim. That was a helluva sedative they dosed her with. We need to get her to Sickbay.”

“Commander, you're in charge 'til I get back,” the Captain stated. “Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam up.”

Voices faded in and out again until you were carefully laid on a bed.

“Bones?” The Captain was still there for some reason.

“She's all right, Jim. She mostly needs to sleep it off, but I'll give her something to help flush it out of her system.” Another hypospray hit your neck, more gently this time. “I'll check back in on her in a few minutes.”

“Thanks, Bones. I need to get back down there.”

Doctor McCoy's voice faded away, grumbling something about trigger-happy idiots attacking damn scientists.

Sleep began to overtake everything, feeling safe and warm this time instead of forced.

Just before you dropped off again, gentle fingers brushed the hair from your face. “Sweet dreams, Ensign.”


End file.
